Why Do You Even Bother?
by Alchemily
Summary: Ash loses to Gary in the battle of his whole career: Becoming a Pokemon Master. Ash thinks his life has no meaning anymore, and wants to kill himself. But one red-haired girl will not let this happen. Pokeshipping Rated T


**A/N: Just a Pokeshipping one-shot I want up. Rated T for swearing (THE F-BOMB IS IN IT A BIT; I like that word so does that make me a horrible person?! O.o) and attempted suicide. Enjoy it. Love it. Review it. =D**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Why Do You Even Bother?**

Ash stood there, on the battlefield, with a blank expression plastered on his face. He was the only person there...the only _guy _there. There was one girl in the stands watching him. That was his best friend. Misty Waterflower.

They were the only two people in the whole stadium. Ash had lost. He had lost the battle for the title of the Pokemon Master. He had worked six years for this, and failed. He failed to his friend, then rival, then friend, then enemy. Gary Oak.

Tears finally started to fall down Ash's cheeks. He had failed. He felt his life had no meaning anymore.

He couldn't take it anymore. He ran from the battlefield in a fast pace.

_Ash...I'm so sorry... _Misty thought as she chased Ash. _Please, just don't do anything you'll regret._

- - - - - -

Ash ran into a utensil room and thoroughly searched for something.

_I have to end this...I'm a useless bastard in this world. Everyone probably hates me now _Ash thought.

He finally found what he was looking for. A knife.

_I have to do this. Bye, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Mom, Misty...Misty. I know you hate me now. So, I'm gonna go. Forever._

He pointed the knife at his heart. He pulled it forward, and was ready to yank it back when-

"ASH, NOOOOOOO!"

Ash dropped the knife, with his eyes wide. He turned to see Misty, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Ash...you can't...leave me!" she cried as she fell to the floor.

Ash's heart broke as he watched her cry, but coldness took over.

"Sure I can," he said coldly.

Misty gasped.

"You cannot!" she yelled at him.

"Wanna bet?" he said, as he picked up the knife that he had just dropped.

"Bring it on," Misty said.

"Okay. I will! My life is over; it's fucking over! I trained six years for this title, and I lose the damn thing that would've done it all for me! I pissed off everyone! All of Pallet Town, my Mom, my Dad..., Brock, May, Dawn, Kenny, Max, and most of all, you! You all hate me because I'm just that worthless bag of shit that psychos light on your doorstep!" Ash lectured.

Misty looked wide-eyed at him. This was the first time she ever heard Ash swear, and he thinks everyone hates him? You gotta be joking. What was with the pause about his dad?

"A-Ash...I - _we - _do not hate you! Don't you ever think that!" She got up to her feet. "You tried your best. That's what matters."

"Fine, but oh, OH! I was _not _finished! Problems in my life? Hmm...let's see, how about _EVERYTHING?! _My dad always used to say 'Ash, you're gonna kick butt!' or 'Ash, you _will _become _the _Pokemon Master!' but I didn't! I promised him I would, right before he passed away! I wasted six years, six years, Misty! I wonder...why do you even bother?! Why do you bother traveling with some loser like me? Why do you bother befriending me? Why do you bother following me for a bike I _still _have not given you?!" Ash said getting right in her face. Misty gasped.

"Because I love you," Misty said.

Ash froze, staring at Misty.

"Yeah, I'm sure," he scoffed.

"What? I do, Ash. I really do."

"I'm _really _fucking sure you can love a loser like-"

Ash's eyes went wide. Misty was kissing him; kissing him hard.

Ash pulled back.

"me."

He slammed Misty against a wall, kissing her with all his might.

She was crying as she kissed him, and as he kissed her back.

Ash's anger was dissolving through the kiss. He was getting happier and happier, until he was no longer angry, disappointed, or upset.

He pulled away again, after what seemed like hours.

"Well, one thing is for sure," Ash started as he traced his finger on Misty's chin, "my life is _not _over."

"Really?" Misty asked happily.

Ash smiled.

"Yeah. It's just getting started."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Eh, it wasn't the best, but I enjoyed writing it. I like having a cold Ash in my stories every now and then. =D Review, NO FLAMES!!!! I'm out!**

**~PS101~**


End file.
